Question: Solve for $z$ : $-7=\dfrac{z}{-6} $ $z =\,$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $-6$ : $ -7 {\cdot(-6)} = \dfrac{z}{-6} {\cdot(-6)} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $42=\dfrac{z}{\cancel{-6}} \cdot \cancel{(-6)} $ $z = 42$